iFuture
by TipsGirl
Summary: Time travelers reveal secrets when they visit the iCarly gang. Seddie and a little Cibby.
1. Prologue

Prologue: iSpaceOut: Extended Ending

"Space madness," Carly said as the little girl walked away. The girl left the apartment and was greeted by her parents.

"When can I see Auntie Carlotta and Uncle Spence again?" She asked.

"Soon. However, right now, we've got to get back to the portal before it closes," said the father, a man with short, wavy brunette hair.

"And soon we can come back and stay longer. As soon as Dada here can time the portal correctly," said the mother, a woman with blond curly hair down to her shoulders. She licked her barbeque coated fingers and reached down to pick up their daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: iTwo Weeks Later

"Sam, wake up," Carly said. "Girly Cow is on. It's a new episode." She tried to shake Sam awake, but to no avail. Freddie came downstairs.

"So, I have the new sound system hooked up in the studio. Since the neighbors were complaining, we won't hear fifty percent of the sound effects, and only viewers will. It's also easier to operate, so if I'm sick-" A click in the lock of the door stopped him from finishing.

"Sam, wake up," Carly kicked the sleeping girl off the couch. She woke up. "Spencer is in his room sleeping, and no one else has the key. Someone is breaking in!" Sam grabbed her baseball bat and went to the door. She swung it open, and conked the intruder hard in the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" The man yelled before collapsing unconscious on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: iSpaghetti Tacos with a Hostage

The man was starting to come to. When his head finally stopped spinning, he realized he was tied to a chair. The kids and Spencer were surrounding him.

"He's still alive. Should I hit him again?" Sam asked, wielding her bat in a strong stance.

"Ah, Sam. It's nice to see you young again. You're as beautiful as ever," the man said. He shifted his gaze to Carly. "And Carly, you look nice too." Looking at Freddie, he said, "Did you have your first kiss yet? Ah yes, I remember now! With Sam! Yes, it was a nice night. Spencer, could you please make us all some spaghetti tacos?"

"Sure, I've just got to wash my serving spooooon," he replied as he ran to the kitchen. The iCarly gang looked at the man.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked, leaning in close. Just then, Carly gasped.

"Is he your dad, Freddie?" she exclaimed. She realized that they looked pretty much the same, and had the same facial expressions.

"No. But close," the man sighed. "It's a long story. I am related to Freddie, but in a way which you wouldn't even think of. I'm-" Sam smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to blink his eyes quickly. Carly and Freddie looked at her.

"What?" she said. "I hate long stories!" The man stared at her.

"Ah, still the same Sam. You haven't changed a bit," he smiled. "Now, let me get back to business. My name is Fredward Benson. I am from fourteen years into the future."

"So, you're me?" Freddie asked. "How?"

"Simple. You invented time travel at the age of nineteen."

"If you really are me… what do I have hanging on the inside of my closet door right now?"

"A large poster of Carly, but in moment's time you're going to be replacing it with a poster of Sam."

"He does not like me like that!" Sam screamed. She threw herself onto the couch and started a tantrum, trying to prove the future Freddie wrong.

"So anyway… That's a wedding ring. Do I marry Carly in the future?"

"Well…" Mr. Benson said, slowly. "Let's just say that you think about your wife everyday and that you can't stop because you are in love with her."

"Spaghetti tacos!" Spencer shouted, placing them on the plates. Carly untied the man and they all went to the table before Freddie could ask a follow up question.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: iAnother Visitor

Mr. Benson's watch buzzed. Looking at it, he pushed buttons and a woman spoke.

"Fredward! Can I come now? I want to see myself young again!"

"Yes dear!" he said back into the watch.

"Was that Carly? We're finally going to see how you turn out!" Freddie hugged his future self.

"Not quite," Mr. Benson said as the door swung open.

"What up, party peoples?" a blonde woman walked in, came over to the kitchen, sat on Mr. Benson's lap, and kissed him passionately.

"Well, I'd like you to meet my wife, Mrs. Samantha Benson."

"Nooooo!" Freddie yelled.

"Gross," Sam said as she grabbed her fork and stabbed Freddie.

"Owwww! What was that for?" Freddie screamed.

"For chewing on my face fourteen years from now, that's what."

"Sammy, don't be so silly! Freddie and I are happily married and would never wish otherwise. We have a beautiful daughter, and actually another on the way," future Sam said, giddy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, and roundhouse kicked Freddie to the floor. She tackled him, and repeatedly pounded him with fists. He tried crawling away in the direction of the sink, but couldn't move any further.

"Now now, no need to get a heads start," Mrs. Benson said, and bursted out in laughter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: iWhat About Paradox?

"Wait, what about paradoxes?" Freddie asked as he finally pried Sam off of him.

"Oh, we took care of that," Mr. Benson said. "We travel into a space which has air pockets."

"Air pockets? Really?" Sam snorted.

"Yes. Air pockets keep paradoxes from occurring. Let's say that Sam were to try to hit me in the knee. She wouldn't succeed. An air pocket is an area with high pressure, which occurs when time travelers go back in time. I make sure that we travel to areas which have higher chances of air pockets appearing."

"Blah blah blah, yada yada yada. Freddie, don't confuse them too much. Also, I would like to say to Carly and Spencer that they have already met our daughter, Fredifer."

"When?" Carly asked. Suddenly, a little girl walked in, carrying a juice box.

"Nyeeahh!" Spencer recoiled, "That's the little girl I saw when Carly was at the space training place!"

"I saw her too! Soon after I got home!"

"Yes, she walked into the relative time transfer when we were testing it. The worm holes don't stay for long, so we had to get her," Mr. Benson smiled. Just then, his watch beeped, but more like an alarm than a ring tone. "Oh no! We've got to go!"

"Wait, you didn't tell me who I end up with!" Carly said as they started running out.

"Gibby!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed over her shoulder as they ran out.

"Wait, what?" Carly asked, a blank look on her face. Sam and Freddie tried to hold in their laughter.

"Well, I'd better go home now," Freddie said, starting to walk out. Sam grabbed his sleeve, blushing.

"Is what he said true?" Sam asked, looking down at the floor. "Are you really taking Carly's poster down?" Freddie nodded, and kissed her.


End file.
